nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Skaar
Skaar is the son of the Hulk and Caiera the Oldstrong, retaining the powers of both his parents. He travelled to Earth to strike his revenge against his father but, upon realizing that his father was a good person, joined forces instead. Origin The Hulk, who was the Emperor/King of Sakaar at the time and Caiera the Oldstrong, former slave to the Red King then queen of Sakaar (now deceased) wed and conceived a son. Unfortunately, Caiera, her unborn child(ren, she actually had twins, Skaar and Hiro-Kala), and millions of others seemingly perished when Hulk's ship exploded in Incredible Hulk vol. III #104. Though his first chronological appearance is in What If? Planet Hulk #1, Hulk and Caiera's child (who had named himself Skaar) made his first appearance in regular Marvel Comics continuity in November 2007's issue of World War Hulk #5. Skaar arose from the ashes of Sakaar, raised by monsters and destined to conquer. Though he never met his parents, he often had visions of his late mother. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Like the Hulk, Skaar strength is based on his emotions. As the son of The Strongest There Is, Skaar presumably possesses the capacity for vast levels of physical strength. Considering he possess the Old Power and Gamma blood (like the Hulk), Skaar has practically limitless strength. His strength can be further boosted if he taps into the Old Power. Once he absorbed 100 trillion tons of kinetic energy from the city to fight the Hulk and sent Juggernaut flying in space with ease. Skaar has been seen punching beings miles away, slaying the dragons of Sakaar, overturning tanks, and fighting Ben Grimm with ease. With the Old Power he is able to amplify his strength. Skaar's great strength extends into his legs as well allowing him to leap great distances. Self Sustenance: Skaar is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. Suspended Aging: For all intents and purposes Skaar does not age, this is because of his great healing factor that regenerates his cells and the gamma energy and Old Power that empowers him. '''Superhuman Stamina: During his time searching for Axeman Bone he shown the ability to keep stamina up for great time. 'Superhuman Durability:' Skaar has survived after having the full impact of the Power Cosmic aimed at him. He has also survived falling from outer space, becoming a comet and diving to a huge chunk of rock and seconds later, manages to stand up back to his feet and continues to battle. In addition to his Hulk-like strength, Skaar's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury and pain, as well as a unique immunity to anything heat related. Skaar's skin is capable of withstanding extreme heat without blistering and great impact. Superhuman Endurance: Skaar was born in lava, mauled by monsters, and tortured by crazy priests as a child. His endurance is quite high, and being the son of the Hulk further increases his endurance. '''Superhuman Healing Factor: He can heal damaged or destroyed body parts in just seconds, his healing abilities rival Wolverine's or the Hulk's healing factor. His healing factor has been shown after being stabbed in the face by a huge pole arm and when half of his body was stabbed by Axeman. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Skaar is experienced in brawling beasts and soldiers. Even during his childhood, he battled many Barbarian Invaders that threatened to kill the innocent and has defeated an Imperial Prime like the Axeman himself. Weapons Master: Skaar has been shown wielding large Axes, Swords and Staffs. He is also a master at controlling the Old Power that he uses to his advantage and as his defense. Transformation: Skaar can transform into the human form of a twelve year old boy. Human Skaar said that Skaar kept his alter ego suppressed until Osborn's bomb. When human Skaar gets angry it triggers his transformation into original form. Old Power: From his mother, Skaar inherited the ability to wield the Old Power, letting him channel the tectonic energies of a planet, granting him mastery over earth and stone. With the Old Power, he can break or mend the earth as he sees fit, turn his body to stone, and call up magma from the depths. He can also increase all his powers and abilities, by using the Old Power. Self-Resurrection: Like his mother, Skaar can use planet's power to revive himself if his entire body is fully destroyed. as this ability is based on planet's existence. It can not be used since that planet is destroyed. The old power can resurrect Skaar from rocks. Weaknesses: Skaar was shown to be almost killed by the Murasama blade due to its nature of negating superhuman healing factors. Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral